


Friendship heartbeat

by Miraclefairy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraclefairy/pseuds/Miraclefairy
Summary: We all know Maki Nishikino to be the cold, strict type person who always hides her emotions, but what happens when she is unable to stop the beating of her heart or the blush which appears on her face due to a certain someone?, will she ever admit that she feels this way?. Honomaki, slight Honoeri





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i'm writing on this fandom. So i hope you like it.

Chapter 1: A pleasant invitation

Sundays were meant for relaxing, they are meant to just get a break from the school and none can interrupt your day, well atleast that's what Maki thought with a sign she looked at the smiling ginger who was sitting at the opposite side.

"What do you want?" Maki asked.

"Oh! you don't have to be mean Maki-chan," Honoka pouted.

"Hey ! I was only asking you what you want, how is that mean?" the ginger suddenly came to thier house telling she had something to tell her, and now she was acting as though Maki had invited her.

"Well, when you telling it that way, anyone can say you're angry," Honoka continued.

"Of course i'm angry," Maki admitted "You suddenly come out of nowhere on a sunday and tell that you have some kind of problem, and now you're smiling as if you had succedeed in fooling someone on April 1st," . Honoka wondered how did Maki come up with such a conclusion, here she is the one who is smiling all the time with the way Maki frowns, anybody will think the redhead is in some problem.

"Wait, i said i had something important to say, i didn't tell that i'm in trouble, Maki-chan," Maki coughed into her fist obviously embarrassed with the mistake, but then it was not like her to worry so much for something Honoka said,

"Whatever this better be important or else-"

"It is important Maki-chan," Honoka said standing up suddenly "you see we are going to the amusement park,-"

"So going to the park is important,"

"No, maki-chan, you see this park opened recently the owner says he's our fan, so he gave us free tickets to be the first customers of the park, see now is'nt this important news?" Honoka said. Maki's eyes twitched in irritated, she wanted to hit her head against the wall, to think she actually believed Honoka. Of all the things-

"Besides you looked kind of depressed yesterday, so i wanted to cheer you up," Honoka said smiling as if it was the best solution for Maki, her smile made Maki blush,

" does she have to smile all the time," she thought, turning away Maki started twirling her hair,

"Thanks for you're concern, but i was just a bit feverish yesterday, but i'm fine now," it was true she could hardly practice, but being the stubborn person she was she didn't say anyone that she was sick, even though they kept asking what was wrong many times.

"What?" Honoka got shocked, seeing the reason suddenly come out the blue "you had fever and you never said us?" she asked in a worried tone. Seeing Honoka pouting,

"she looks adorable, wait why am i thinking this, and what am i thinking, she's not cute," as Maki was lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Honoka coming close to her until the ginger put her forehead against Maki's. She backed away immediately,

"What are you doing, Honoka?'

"Just checking you're temperature,to see weather it is decreased or not," and she placed her head back against Maki's, suddenly Maki's face grew hot and her heartbeat increased.

"Huh? Why is my heart beating so fast?", she looked at Honoka who had her eyes closed, she placed a hand on her chest, wondering wheather she has got fever back again, Honoka opened her eyes seeing the blue crystals, her blush intensified she was pretty sure she might do something that she will regret later if Honoka dosen't move back soon, this did not happen when she put her head against Rin, while she wad scolding her for complaining about english. But thankfully Honoka moved back and sat down.

"You seem okay to me," Honoka said. Maki tried to keep her cool

"I am okay now,". Honoka looked doubtfully at her, but then it is easy to convince her anyway,

"So you're coming right?" Honoka asked again as if confirming that she was coming rather than asking her to come, of course Maki was going to refuse, but Honoka gave a teary eyed face, it was impossible for her to resist now,

"So will you come?"

"Aright," she responded suddenly before she could stop herself ,Honoka was surprised for a second, but grinned hearing it, as if she won a lottery

"Yay! Mission accomplished," she got up and twired around "it's at 3:00 pm, so we'll meet up there," Honoka took her bag ready to leave when Maki snapped out of her thoughts,

"Hey Honoka?", the said girl who was ready to leave turned around,

"Yeah, Maki-chan?"

"You could have just phoned me to tell this, why did you come all the way here,?". Well of course Honoka knew that the redhead would never come if she did that, but she didn't want to tell that might make her angry.

"I like your house, it's so big and-" Maki rolled her eyes at the lame excuses the ginger kept mentioning "and you have a big piano"

"Honoka stop messing around and tell the real reason,". Maki glared, she gulped

"I told you i wanted to visit-" Maki's glare intensified, Honoka signed she didn't want two Umi's in her life now,

"Okay, so i know Maki-chan will not come if i just call, so i just thought this will work better,"

Maki's didn't do anything to Honoka's relief. Putting on her pink shoes Honoka stood up and opened the door just as she was about to walk out, before Maki really gets angry , she turned to look at her

"Besides it's no fun without Maki-chan with us," with a smile she left after waving goodbye, Honoka's words caused a huge blush to come on her face, she looked out to see Honoka leaving

"She always finds ways to make everyone happy, dosen't she?".

"Maki did Honoka go?"

"Yeah,"

"That's too bad i wanted her to try some cookies," her mother signed, then noticing Maki ,"looks like you both had fun,".

"Wha-what are you taking about mom?",she came to just invite me the amusement park,"

"So you're going?".Maki nodded.

"That's very strange you don't like to go to parks, and smiling a lot too, guess you want Honoka to come and visit you again,". Maki could not take this she already blushed many number of times in front of Honoka.

"Mom has a point though, why did i accept her invitation so easily,"

"Maki dear come for lunch,"

"Yes mom," with still questions in her mind Maki closed the door behind her and followed her mother to have lunch.

So, a new story it's my first time writing with a romance genre i don't know much about it but i'll try my best to write it, forgive me if i mess up.

And sorry if you don't like making Maki blushing so many times.

Until next time


	2. Amusement park

So everyone let's go have some fun," Honoka's voice echoed through the empty park, it felt wierd for them to come to a empty amusement park, but it didn't seem to affect Honoka,

"Wait hold it!" Nico called out."you called the great idol on a sunday, i usually don't get free time so-" everyone rolled thier eyes as the twin tailed girl continued speaking nonsense.

"Don't worry senpai this park is good," Honoka said.

"And how do you know that? It's your first time coming here too," Maki asked.

Honoka scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Hmm, i don't know, maybe sixth sense, haha," Maki got irritated.

"i can't believe i came here, this is your fault Honoka, i should have just stayed home but it's not like Honoka would just give up on trying to bring me here,".

"Besides look at this place everything looks fun here,"

'Hey look a roller coaster ride," Rin said in full excitement.

"It's huge," Honoka added.

"Nico Yazawa will be the first one to ride it," Nico said before running towards it.

"Nico-senpai wait," Honoka called out as she and Rin ran after her. The others were'nt interested in the amusement park in any way, same goes for Nozomi until her eyes fell on Maki who was smiling at something, curious as to what it was she followed her gaze to see that she looking at the ginger, she smirked

"this is going to be interesting,"

"Well that's weird," Nozomi said looking at the redhead, everyone looked at her confused at the sudden statement.

"What?, what is weird?" Maki asked not liking the way she was looking at her, everyone knew that it means the third year is upto something.

"Who would have thought that you would come to the park Maki-chan," everyone analyzed what she said before deciding that she was right.

"Yeah, that's right,"

"It's not like you,"

"Something is wrong,"

"Is today a special day,"

Maki rubbed her forehead in frustration, was it really a big deal that she came?.

"Well i didn't want to come, but Honoka requested me to," she said crossing her arms "since she requested, i came along,"

"BINGO," Nozomi thought,

"oh, who would have thought it would take only 15 minutes to convince you to come, we must learn from Honoka how to do that". Maki looked away from them

"It's not like that, it's-" she stopped realizing something.

"Hey how do you know Honoka came to my house, and more importantly how do you know she took 15 minutes to convince me,". Nozomi waved her phone like it was her card.

"It's not like Honoka to keep secrets," Maki signed, of course not it was Honoka after all, she probably told all the details to Nozomi, the third year usually is interested more in other's lives even though Maki dosen't care much about that it can get annoying sometimes.

"I'm not that stubborn though," everyone looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"What,"

"Nothing",

"Well i guess Honoka put some magic on you , that's why you came today," Eri said,

"Come on Eli don't speak like those kids who ran away now," .

Somewhere else,

"I feel like someone just spoke about us," Nico said "don't you guys think,"

"Who cares, the best part of the ride is going to come," Rin replied.

"I still feel that someone is insulting us, hey you two are not even listening to me" the twin tailed girl crossed her arms, but Honoka and Rin continued to ignore her.

Back to the others,

"Wow, it will become a news that idols can get power, idols are amazing," Honayo went back into her idol fantasy world again

"i guess Honoka-chan has the power of magic already, you know the power to make anyone smile just looking at her,". Maki was seriously getting irritated, should everyone make a mountain out of a molehile, she just came along what was so great in it?

"Wait magic?" Maki remembered how her heart kept beating like a jackhammer whenever Honoka got close to her, and oddly she felt quite eager to come to the park with Honoka.

"Ah, young love~" Nozomi commented seeing the dreamy look on Maki's face, the redhead immediately snapped out of her thoughts

"What?" thankfully no-one was around to hear thier conversation, but Nozomi knew better than to put her tsundere junior in a bad mood.

'Nothing!" she responded quickly

"look, Honoka-chan, Nico-chan and Rin-chan have come back,".

"Good this conversation was getting really annoying,"

"Come-on guys we must make the most out of today and go on every ride," Honoka said cheerfully

"Just because we're in an amusement park dosen't mean you can run away like that, the park is empty except us if you get lost no-one will be there to help you," Umi said glaring at her. Honoka pouted

"But-"

"The last time when you got lost in the water park we had to spend three hours searching for you and i don't want to do that again," everyone assumed the three 2nd years had gone together once, and it didn't look like Umi had the best experience there.

"I won't get lost this time, i promise," Honoka begged.

"No, means no Honoka," the ginger head signed, maybe the three of them should'nt have come back, Honoka was trying to get everyone to play but it was turning the other way around now.

"Umi-chan, you're being harsh," Kotori said.

"Yeah, it's not everyday you get a free invitation to a empty amusement park," Eli said.

"Besides the owner wanted feedback about the park, we need to check out the park to do that," Honayo added. Everyone nodded in agreement, Maki kept silent she kept twirling her hair the boredom clearly shown on her face. Umi signed guess there was no choice

"Ok, i won't be possible to go together, we can't keep track of everyone, so we need to split",

"Yeah, it's better that way,'

"Besides you don't know when these three will run away," Umi said, the rest of them looked at the trio who were apparently discussing something important, like which ride to go on,

"I want to go to the 3-D theater hall," Nico said.

"I want to ride Ferris wheel," Honoka argued.

"I want to see haunted house, nya," Rin said.

"I know let's put stone-paper-scissor whoever wins can decide the ride".

The others signed,they need taking care for sure .

"How about we split in groups of three and put them separately,"

"Yep, we could go with Nico ," Nozomi said meaning the three second years together

"as for Rin and Honoka,"

"I'll go with Honoka," a voice said, everyone turned around to see Maki. Everyone was silent for a moment Maki normally avoids situations which bothers her, so for her to suddenly offer help.

"Well, i don't want to go on rides anyway, so i thought it's better to do something," she said twirling her hair. That made more sense, but why she picked only Honoka was beyond anyone's understanding, well all except

"This will be interesting," Nozomi thought,

"ok, Maki-chan, then i guess you three will have to go with Rin," Umi and Kotori who were expecting to go with Honoka nodded, a change once in a while is not bad is it.

"Hmm," Eri looked at Maki who had already gone to Honoka,

"What's wrong Eli-chi?" Nozomi asked. Eri smiled

"Oh, nothing i just was thinking Maki is acting very different today,"

"Yep, it's a good thing right," "

Yeah!" Nozomi smiled and continued moving on to drag Nico before she runs away,

"Maybe," with one last look at Maki, Eri walked away with where Nozomi was,

* * *

"Do you want to go to the haunted house,"

"No,"

"How about the video game center,'

"No,"

"How about jumping frogs",

"There's a ride like that,"

"So you'll come,"

"No way,"

"Come'on Maki-chan, which one do you want to go on?"

"I said you already, that i'm here to look after you, i don't want to go on any rides" Maki said drinking her juice, they were near a tree which had a bench under it,so Maki made herself comfortable there, it was too hot as it was 12:00pm in the afternoon and she didn't have endless energy like Honoka, but Honoka has been trying to convince her to try going on a ride and it's getting to her nerves. She didn't herself understand why she agreed to take care of Honoka, maybe it was better that taking care of Rin or Nico.

"I'm not a child who needs to be taken care,". Maki threw her empty can in the nearby dustbin.

"Well, you are acting like one now,".

Honoka, looked around the place, "Where are the others?"

"Everyone went where they wanted to go,"

Honoka didn't understand anything by that, but that was least of her bothers now,

"Ok, come'on Maki-chan it will be fun,"

"Well not for me, you can go by yourself," she removed a book and started reading it, Honoka groaned, she didn't even realize that Maki had brought a book with her, maybe that's why she had brought that small handbag.

"But it's no fun going by myself," Honoka pouted.

"Well don't go to any of them then,"

"Huh? What's the point in coming here then?" come'on Maki-chan pretty please,"

"You're whining won't change anything," all through the conversation Maki didn't remove her eyes from the book. For awhile it was quiet, wondering what happened Maki removed her eyes from the book and saw in front of her only to meet face to face with Honoka. She gasped and would have fallen off if the bench didn't have a back support.

"Wha- Honoka?" her face turned red,

"Please Maki-chan, just one ride," her blue eyes pierced through Maki's, there was no way to refuse now, while lost in her own thoughts, she said "yes" to a question which she didn't hear and the next thing she knew she was sitting on a roller coaster , it was the biggest one in the park, Maki didn't tell Honoka she was afraid of those rides not like she will admit it ride reached at the top, Maki's face turned pale seeing the height, she closed her eyes hoping this would get over soon,

* * *

 

"Ha,ha", clutching her stomach Honoka couldn't stop laughing even though her stomach was hurting from laughing so much, behind her a flustered and angry redhead stood who had her arms crossed, waiting for Honoka to stop laughing.

"Hey cut it out stop laughing already," . Honoka rubbed away the tears formed from laughing,

"Ha,ha" sorry Maki-chan but i didn't know that you were afraid of big rides" , Maki turned away embarrassed, when the rollercoaster came down at high speed she screamed and held tightly onto Honoka, the poor ginger had to gasp for air, but after that she could not stop laughing seeing Maki's expression.

"I was not scared, i was only a bit surprised ok?"

"Hmm, well that's Maki-chan",

"What does that mean,"

"Hey you can pick a ride if you want Maki-chan,"

"I said i don't-" she suddenly stopped her statement seeing something. Honoka was confused

"You don't what Maki-chan?"

"Come-on let's go on that," she said walking towards it. Honoka looked at it

"a giant wheel," she smiled, glad the Maki actually picked a ride. The giant wheel moves slowly and it was located at a higher position. They could see the entire park from there.

"Maki-chan,"

"What is it?"

"Look the others", Everyone other than Nico and Rin looked exhausted, probably because they had to be taken care of.

"They look so small from here,"

"Yeah they-" Maki went to say but stopped looking at Honoka, the evening sun made Honoka eyes to sparkle, not to mention when she smiled she looked absolutely "beautiful,"

"I think Honoka-chan has this power, you know the power to make anyone smile by just looking at her," Honayo's words repeated in her mind. "

Maki-chan is something wrong?," Honoka asked.Maki shook her head.

"No, i just had fun," Honoka was surprised, but turned back to look to look at the setting sun,

"See, told you you would,"

"Yeah, " the wind blew gently swaying her hair, she gave a gentle smile as the evening sun turned the sky orange, she unexpectedly enjoyed the day, guess amusement parks weren't bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So hi everyone, how have you been, just a quick update they are really less Honomaki stories right?
> 
> Well anyway, don't forget to comment about this chapter, and thank you for reading.
> 
> Until next time


	3. Chapter 3: unintended injury

"The sky is blue, the weather is clear, the sun is shinning, it's time for vacation,"

No it's time for you to stop day-dreaming and get back to practice," hearing Umi's words, Honoka slumped back to the mat they had placed near the shady area, they had a break from practice and due to Honoka's whining Eri gave some extra time, although why she gave extra time when Honoka asked, and didn't allow it when the others asked didn't make sense but noone cared, it was nice to get a break in this hot weather.

"But it's too hot i'm dehydrated," she complained.

"Well then get some cold juice, for everyone and be quick about it", Honoka groaned.

'I could get them," Kotori offered.

"Really-"

"No Kotori brought them yesterday too, stop being so lazy and get them," Honoka signed while Kotori gave her a apologetic smile. She got up shielding her eyes from the sun and was about to leave the door when she spotted Maki. The redhead was glaring at the empty juice can as if it did something wrong.

"How can it get over so fast stupid juice,"

"Well it has to get over sometime," Maki jumped a bit hearing her voice.

"What? Honoka don't scare me like that,"

"Well you were shouting at the juice can,". Maki's eyes widened

'Wait i was telling that aloud," she hid her embarrassed face in her hands, while Honoka was telling her it's okay, looks like the heat does mess with your mind.

"So Maki-chan want to come with me to get juice," . Maki knew better than to go with Honoka, she has been feeling weird around the ginger lately

"say no, say no, say no, Maki otherwise,"

"Sure why not?" she replied.

"i'm such an idiot," she thought

"but we're only getting juice what could happen," "

I didn't think Maki would agree to go with her," Eli said watching the two leave.

"Well it's fifty degrees hot after all, so she wanted it quickly i guess nya," Rin responded.

"It's only thirty two degrees Rin-chan we won't be able to stand outside if the temperature was that high," Honayo responded.

"Actually it may reach that much,' Umi added.

"Really," while everyone was busy discussing about 'the temperature,' Eli's mind was elsewhere

"Something's not right Maki"

* * *

 

Honoka hummed as she walked or rather skipped near the canteen, Maki followed her silently wondering how tired she looked a minutes ago, but she looks like she has full energy now.

"Say Maki-chan do you want this one," she went to press the button but Maki stopped it,

"No not that one," she placed her hand on Honoka's to stop her. Time stopped moving.

"I am touching her hand, i'm touching her hand god this is embarrassing,'

"Maki-chan?"

"What will she think now,"

"Maki-chan?"

"I shouldn't have come here,"

"Maki-chan!" Honoka shouted for the third time.

"What is it?"

"Could you let go of my hand," Maki looked down at thier linked hands, she had subconsciously squeezed Honoka's hand because of which, the poor ginger's hand had turned red, Maki panicked

"I'm sorry Honoka," she said, letting go of her hand, wondering wheather she really squeezed her hand that hard.

"Is it okay? let's go to the infirmary", caressing her hand Honoka shook her head

"It's okay i'm fine,"

"Sorry i don't know what come over me,"

"Here you go,"

"Thanks Honoka," Umi spotted her red hand right away

"What happened to your hand?"

"You see," Maki started, everyone looked at her.

"I slipped and hit my hand on the machine," Honoka said quickly, before Maki could explain, everyone rolled thier eyes of course this was no surprise, Maki frowned as Honoka covered up her mistake like that.

"You're so clumsy, Honoka, come-on let's go to the infirmary,"

"No i'm fine Umi-chan, it will get better,"

"But-" before Umi had a chance to protest, she went back to practice

"Come-on let's practice everyone," everyone shrugged and did as thier leader told them to.

* * *

 

"You didn't have to treat me," Honoka said looking at her bandaged hand. Maki removed the cloth covering the piano

"It was my fault, so i had to do it," Maki replied, both of them were in the music room, Honoka thought back of how the redhead suddenly came to her classroom and without a word dragged Honoka away with her, leaving Kotori and Umi confused, since Honoka was not willing to come to the infirmary she treated her in the music room, she was the daughter of a doctor so she knew exactly what to do. Honoka steyed back telling she wanted to hear Maki's piano

"But still it's-" she stopped realizing Maki wasn't listening to her, as she was focused on reading the lyrics, Honoka stayed quiet as Maki tried to put in the best music for the song, as she played Honoka wondered how a hand which plays such beautiful music almost broke her hand today.

"Maybe she was in a bad mood," she saw the redhead was completely absorbed in singing and playing the piano

" if that's the case i should leave her alone,". She got up and left the room.

"good luck with the song Maki-chan,"

* * *

 

"Phew final finished it,"Maki stretched a bit before realizing Honoka was there too, she turned around to look for her

"guess she left already," she heard the bell ring signalling the end of lunch period

"I wonder how was i able to complete the song in such a short time," an image of the smiling ginger came in her mind, she blushed

"No it couldn't be her," she said to herself, but she knew that keeping Honoka's image in her head she was able to complete the song.

* * *

 

The next day, Practice went on as usual,

"Spread your legs wider, and bend more," Honoka struggled, but with one major diffrence

"I can't,"

"Come on try and careful with your hand," the others blinked as the both of them continued to practice, Maki wanted to be Honoka's stretching partner and she was seeing that her hand remains uninjured any further. Eli didn't like it one bit for some reason, Umi and Kotori were far away from the group.

"That Maki sure has been spending a lot of time with Honoka," Umi muttered drinking some water, right away she realized something

"don't tell me she,".

Kotori saw where this was headed

"No Umi-chan, that's not possible, she scolds Honoka most of the time,".

"Hmm," Umi looked at them, Maki was looking at Honoka as she stretched

"but didn't you once tell that if a person scolds you it's a sign that they actually like you,"

"Oh that means you like Honoka-chan too," Umi turned red.

"Of course not," her face grew sad

"besides," both of them stood quiet for a while

"You're right Umi-chan, i hope thier just friends," Umi looked at Maki who was smiling at Honoka when the ginger was not looking

"I don't know, Kotori but i hope so too,".

"Come-on let's practice the next step," Umi and Eli shouted.

"Hai,".

Everyone gathered around them, Eli could clearly say that she saw Maki's hand reaching out to Honoka's for a second, but it withdrew back. As she showed the steps along with Umi, only one thing went on in her mind.

"I won't let you have Honoka,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you can tell now that Eri dosen't like the things progressing between Honoka and Maki,
> 
> So which pair should this story have Honomaki, or Honoeri, tell in the comments section. i have already posted this story on another website but i would be nice to know which pairing people like.
> 
> Bye, until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Honoka smiled looking at the time in the living room wall clock.

"he'll be hear in a hour," she thought "wonder what present should i get him,"

"Honoka come here quickly," her mother called, the ginger grumbled.

"What is it mom? I was about to go out to get a present," her mother didn't reply, she looked quite pale and shocked as if something very disastrous had happened, she followed her mother's gaze which was on the news channel.

"I repeat," the news reported spoke " it seems that the plane traveling from America to Tokyo had an unfortunate accident due to the hurricane and the 350 passengers onboard might not have made it alive, there is a search going on to-" Mrs kousaka heard a thud like someone fell down, she turned to see that her daughter had fainted, Yukiho and her mother ran to her

"Honoka, Honoka !"

"Onee-chan,"

"Wake up, wake up,"

"Come-on Onee-chan wake up,". Honoka blinked and sat up straight and looked around

"Are you alright?" her sister asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Did something happen?" her mind took some time to realize that her sister was in the room.

"You were whimpering in your sleep,". Honoka held her head

"In my sleep, so it was a dream,".

"Wait you heard that," Honoka asked, her sister was in another room and the door was closed.

"Yeah," after a pause she asked "What happened are you really alright?

"Yeah!" upon her sister's unsure look "it was just a bad dream," she added. Yukiho's eyes softened

"Want to talk about it?" Honoka shook her head.

"Well why don't you just forget about it and go back to sleep?" she said surprising Honoka, no-one in her family tells her to sleep she does that a lot anyway. She looked at tha clock to see it was only 5:00 am, she felt bad for waking up her sister.

"Sorry to disturb-"

"It's no problem," Yukiho interrupted."i had to come and see what was up before mom and dad wakes up," thier parents slept far from thier room so it won't be possible for them to hear it anyway.

"I think," Honoka said "i'll get ready," Yukiho's eyes widened

"What- but- it's so early and-" before she could complete her sentence Honoka left the room.

"i don't want to have that dream again," she poured herself a glass of water. " but it's been such a long time since i had that dream, i wonder why it's come back?"

"Honoka?" she turned around to see her, mom with a shocked face obviously because she woke up so early, not to mention her dad did not belive it when they said Honoka had got up early.

"I'm going to school, bye,"

'Wait Honoka, it's only 7:00 am," her mother called out, but the girl had already gone her mother put her hands on her hip "what's with her today?"

 

The light blue sky and peaceful atmosphere was usual for Honoka who always used to start her day with a run so that she coming reach on time, breathing in the cool morning air she tried to forget the nightmare she had, soon enough she reached the school the hallways were mostly empty except for those who came early for practice, or any other important work, she didn't know what to do it was her first time coming to school before Umi or Kotori.

"Honoka?" a familiar voice called out, which was of course filled with surprise, a blond came in front of her a bunch of documents in her hand.

"Oh, Eri-senpai good morning",

"You're here so early?" Eli double checked the clock, and sure enough it was too early to even imagine that Honoka would be here.

"Well i woke up early, and could not go back to sleep," Honoka answered nervously. Eli gave her a blank stare clearly she wasn't buying the lie.

"Yeah,i totally believe you," to think Honoka could get away with such a lie, the ginger could sleep anywhere if she wants to, and she proved it when she slept peacefully on the train the other day even though there was so much noise of traffic.

Honoka adverted her eyes from her senior "Well what about you Eri-chan ?" . Well she realized Honoka was changing the topic but she didn't have the time to chat, she had a big bundle of documents in her hand and tons of work to do.

"I always come early to do my student council work, by the way i need to go do my work these documents are difficult to carry," she said adjusting them properly. Honoka then realized she was holding them all along.

"Oh, sorry about that, i'll help you carry them," she reached out to take them, but Eli backed away.

"No i'm fine," she continued walking, then turned back slightly "so want to come along, i don't think your classroom is open now,"

 

A cool wind blew the curtains slowly, everything was quiet except for the sounds of the birds chirping, Honoka put her hands on the back of her head, and her legs on the table and leaned back to look at the ceiling as if something interesting was there, after seeing the sane brown wall for fifteen minutes, she signed and looked back at Eli, the blonde was absorbed in her paper work as if that's the only important thing in the world, atleast that's what Honoka thought, Eli would have definitely scolded her for keeping her legs on the table, but she didn't even look up from her work.

Honoka knew she shouldn't be bothering Eli, but boredom was killing her.

"Say, Eri-senpai isn't there anything interesting around here?" Eli looked up to see Honoka slumped on the chair, her head on the table as if she is listening to a history lesson, she was so absorbed in her work that she forgot all about Honoka, it's not her fault, she was naturally used to work alone so unfortunately she didn't bring anything along to keep Honoka busy. Honoka looked at the pile of paperwork

"How about i help you?" .The last thing Eli wanted was for Honoka to mess up the work she had already done.

"I'll try to finish it off quickly,". Honoka pouted

"But i'm bored, senpai," she whined.

"she looks cute," Eli thought, before she knew what she was doing, she sat on a chair near to the one in which Honoka was sitting. Honoka was confused with the sudden action

"Eri-chan what are you-" she yelped as Eli pulled her into her lap, one of her arms tightened around Honoka's waist while the other went to her hair.

"Eri-chan?"

"You're hair is soft," she said, gently running her fingers through her hair, she gulped

"Eri-chan is acting wierd," . The blonde pulled Honoka closer with her other hand and rested Honoka's head on her chest, but unfortunately for her the moment could not last longer as she heard footsteps of someone coming, she snapped out of her trance and let of Honoka, the confused ginger sat down on another chair and looked at her

"Is everything all right Eri-chan?"

"Yeah well-"

"Good morning" both of them looked towards the source of the voice, Nozomi was surprised to see Honoka with Eli and with Eli's red face she could tell something happened between them.

"My, my Honoka-chan's here, guess it's going to rain today," she looked outside "and i forgot to bring my umbrella," Honoka clueless of what Nozomi was implying responded

"But Nozomi-senpai it can't rain in summer," both of her seniors facepalmed , Eli went to retort but the school bell rang they looked at the time

"It's 8:30 , its time for class bye Eri-senpai, Nozomi-senpai," both of them said her bye as she went towards her class.

"Wow, i can't tell how time flies when you're with her," Eli said,

"Yeah, especially for you,"

"Huh?" Eli asked as Nozomi picked up her bag

"Come-on class is about to start,"

"Yeah," as Eli walked on ahead , Nozomi frowned

'I feel something bad is going to happen," she muttered to herself


	5. Chapter 5: thoughts on a rainy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i didn't update this story for a long time, the same story is there on fanfiction if you're interested, you can check it there.  
> Anyway onwards with this chapter

The sound of thunder echoed through the silent campus, the usually hot climate was suddenly filled with cool air, the trees and plant which were getting dried up in the summer were full of life again, but the sudden change of weather wasn't a good thing for muse.

Nozomi stared blankly outside the window as the rain kept pouring down heavily, it didn't show any sign of stopping.

"This is just great, i was only joking with Honoka-chan in the morning and now it really is raiNing and that too a heavy rain," . Another wave of thunder echoed through the room. Honoka was lost in her thoughts as certain words kept repeating in her mind

"there was a giant hurricanne on the plane's journey. Our people have searched the area unfortunately it looks like no-one has survived"

"Honoka?". Silence

"Honoka?" the ginger felt someone shaking her and she immediately snapped out of her thoughts, she looked at her friend who was not so amused that she was daydreaming at a time like this.

"Yeah, what is it Umi-chan?" Umi looked at her in confusion

"What do you mean? I have been calling you for the past 5 minutes, didn't you hear me?". Honoka scratched the back of her neck sheepishly

"Sorry Umi-chan, i was just wondering how we'll go home?". Umi reached into her bag and pulled out an umbrella, Honoka and Kotori looked surprised, when they were about to ask how did she have an umbrella

"I had left it in my locker the other day," she looked between Honoka and Kotori

"The three of us can't fit though,". Honoka frowned but then another thought crossed her mind "wait what about the others?" .

"They have thier own ways of going home,"

"Huh?"

"Thank you Nico-chi for sharing you're umbrella with me," Nozomi exclaimed suddenly.

"Nozomi , i never said that i'll share the umbrella with you,"

"Come-on let's go before the rain gets heavier," Nico frowned, but knew that there was no way to get out of this situation.

"Wow that's great Nico-senpai you knew it was going to rain today," . Nico smiled proudly

"Of course i could even tell the weather tomorrow,"

"No, she got the umbrella among all that junk she had stored in the clubroom," Nozomi said, Nico frowned

"Hey, they are priceless old rare cds, how dare you call them junk!" Nico yelled. Maki rubbed her forehead in frustration wanting nothing more than to stuff something big in Nico's mouth.

"How are you going, Honoyo-chan and you Rin-chan?" Honoka was probably interested in seeing how everyone gets home.

"Maki-chan, said her driver will give us a ride home," that was quiet unusual of Maki, Honoka thought

"That's good,"

"Yep, Maki-chan is the best," Rin said jumping on the redhead's back, Maki tried to push the annoying girl off her

"Rin get off before i change my mind," Rin got off her before she could get angry. Maki noticed Honoka who was looking worried she was about to offer her to come along when

"You can come along with me, Honoka," Eri said, the Umi and Kotori looked at her she actually sounded happy when she said that,

"I mean there's no way the three of you will fit in it," Umi went to ask why she only asked Honoka to come along with her, when Kotori interrupted

"That's great thanks Eri-chan,". Umi signed they didn't have any other options and it was getting late too,

"Ok, but make sure she dosen't play in the rain, she has a tendency to do that," Umi said. Honoka pouted

"I'm not that bad Umi-chan,"

"Come let's go," Eri grabbed Honoka's hand and walked away, while the ginger kept waving bye at them.

"Do you think she'll reach home without getting wet?" Umi asked seeing Honoka who was still waving at them, they had already reached the school front gate. Kotori laughed nervously

"Come-on Umi-chan have faith in her,". Umi signed and opened her own umbrella

"That's something i can, never do," she glanced at the school clock "come let's get going,". Maki was frowning the redhead obviously didn't get something she wanted and the two first years could'nt understand what it was, she looked at the gate but it was difficult to spot her friends with many other people and the heavy rain.

"It's okay they'll reach safely," Honayo said seeing the distressed look on her face. Maki huffed and turned away

"It's not like i was worried or something,"

"Bye Nozomi-chan, Nico-chan," Rin waved at them, Nozomi waved back but Nico was unamused

"How did i get stuck in this mess?". The sound off a car driving in could be heard. Soon everyone left the school.

 

 

The rain drops splashed on Honoka's already wet hand, the rain was decreasing little by little but still not enough to go without a umbrella

"Well i guess Umi was right", Eli commented, Honoka looked at confused then she recalled what Umi had said.

"But i just wanted to see how much it is raining," Eli smiled

"Come-on let me dry your hand," Eli gently wiped her hand with a small towel, all along the way Eli made sure Honoka stayed out of the rain, the ginger wondered why she was being so nice, she knew that Eli was a nice person but it seems to have increased in the past couple of days.

"Nee, Eri-senpai why is it raining in summer?"

"It's probably mango showers",

"What, mangoes can fall out of the sky?" Honoka tried to look shocked. Eli playfully hit the girl, while Honoka giggled

"No, silly it means mangoes will start growing once this rain comes,"

"That's great , we could have mangoes everyday, they're so sweet-' as Honoka kept rambling on about mangoes only one thing went on in Eli's mind she wanted to know a answer to a question.

"Hey Honoka", she said and stopped walking, Honoka who kept on rambling on and on hadn't realized Eli had stopped, kept on walking until she felt the heavy rain drops on her, she ran back to Eli.

"Mou that was mean Eri-senpai,"

"Sorry, sorry", as Honoka cursed the rain for making her wet, Eli asked the question she wanted to ask.

"What do you think of Maki?" . Honoka stopped complaining and looked at Eli

"Huh?"

"What do you think of Maki?" she repeated. Honoka heard Eli the first time very well, what she wanted was an elaborate sentence, but seeing Eli it didn't look like she'll get one, she wondered why did she suddenly ask about the redhead.

"Umm," she started. Someone who was quick on uptake would have figured out what Eli meant by that question but then this was Honoka.

"Oh, she's a great friend, she is not very honest with her feelings but she cares about everyone, she has helped us from the very beginning and everyone knows how amazing her piano playing and singing is",

"That's not what i meant", Eli said, she tightened the grip on her umbrella "i meant what does she mean to you,"

"She's a great friend," Honoka exclaimed "like you Eri-chan," .

Eli signed Honoka's dense just has expected.

"Why did you ask about her?" Honoka's question brought her out of her thoughts.

"She looks," a strong wind blew her blonde hair "kind of different nowadays, dont you think?"

"Yeah, you're right, , she even gave a ride home for Honayo-chan and Rin-chan, seems like she's opening up a bit to others"

"or a bit more to you,"

"and you too Eri-senpai," Eli stopped walking but Honoka kept the same pace,

"What do you mean?" . Honoka turned around with a smile.

"You seem more different too, more happy i guess both of you are starting to open up," Eli stared at the smiling ginger, before she say anything else, the rain cleared out, the small droplets of raindrops fell down little by little they glistened as the evening sunshine refleched through them, as it fell over Honoka, it made her look absolutely

"beautiful,"

Eli turned around towards her house direction, and closed her umbrella,

"Come on let's go," she walked away swiftly a blush evident on her face, while Honoka ran to catch up with her

"Wait, for me Eri-senpai,"


	6. Chapter 6

"Dry you're hair properly Honoka otherwise you will catch a cold, besides didn't i tell you to be carefull how could you get wet? I-"

"Yes, yes i'm sorry," Honoka quickly came to the living room holding a towel, before her mother could say anything else despite being with Eli under her umbrella she still managed to get wet, i was not her fault the Eli started walking fast all of a sudden.

"I thought you shared an umbrella with someone," a voice said, Yukiho was across the room in front of the TV her eyes didn't look away from it as she kept changing channels.

"It wasn't a very peaceful walk," Yukiho's bored eyes didn't look surprised.

"Of course how can it be peaceful when you are there," even without looking, she could tell how much Honoka was pouting, after a while she put on the news channel

"Today's news: the plane that was supposed to land in Russia seems to have a problem, the black mist has surrounded them it may lead to a plane crash, our people are trying to-"

"Bad news everytime," Yukiho muttered to herself, after a minute her eyes realized that she was watching this in front of Honoka, she turned around to see Honoka who was looking at the news as if it were a horror film, fumbling with the remote she quickly switched it off.

"Onee-chan, forget it, it was some stupid movie," she said going to Honoka, when the ginger didn't reply

"Mom brought bread it is a special one, you must try it out," still no movement, after a while Honoka left without saying a word.

"Onee-chan !"

"Stupid news," she said "no i'm stupid to put that channel"

Yukiho slumped back to the chair wanting to go and hit her head to the brick wall

"What now,"

Lafter at night,

"Yukiho where is Honoka?"Honoka's mother came into the removed her glasses and and looked at her mother. Suddenly a realization dawned upon her, she gulped slowly

"Don't tell the news affected her so much,"

 

 

The rain kept blocking her vision, the continuous downpour soaked her already wet hair and clothes, but she didn't leave the place and continued standing there in the middle of the continued rain, but she felt that it stopped suddenly, removing her wet hair from her eyes she could see that it was still raining her eyes glanced up to see a blue umbrella and sideways to see a worried and angry blue haired friend.

"Honoka!" have you gone crazy standing here in the rain, what if you get sick? what if you have to-" Honoka couldn't hear anything after that, she could hear everything else like that horn of cars, the laughter of children, the sound of the heavy rain, but she couldn't hear a word which Up was saying, she didn't care though.

"Are you even listening to me, i," ,"oh nevermind," looking at Honoka condition she realized she had to get her inside before she gets sick "come let's get you out of here first" Honoka nodded silently without a word she followed Umi.

20 minutes later,

A ginger sat in Umi's room, her clothes changed her hair dried, well partially atleast and a mug of coffee was kept at the side of her table, she didn't move or talk all she did was look outside the window.

"Yep she's here, yeah i'll send her when the rain stops, bye," Umi put down the phone with a sigh, Honoka's parents informed many people about her sudden disappearance, but only to Umi and Kotori from among her school friends because they don't know the other muse members that well, after a lot of searching Umi found her but not in a very good condition.

"So, she didn't move an inch ever since you made her sit in that chair," Umi's mother asked.

"Yeah!" Umi rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"It's okay, you know why it happened"

"Yeah!" Umi looked at her mother "she can't stay like this," she wasn't very happy about how Honoka is not serious in life, but she could not see Honoka like this, suddenly a realization dawned on her

"No it can't happen twice," Umi shook Honoka vigorously, Honoka blinked as teardrops fell from her eyes.

"Honoka are you okay?" the ginger nodded, Umi frowned seeing Honoka in this state, she gently wrapped her arms around her while Honoka rested against her.

"Shh, it's okay, everything is fine forget about that news everyone will be safe," Umi said, the news already said the people had no chance of survival, but Umi knew better than to tell that to Honoka

"Th-Tha-Thank you, Umi-chan," Umi smiled at those words despite Honoka's stuttering, she didn't feel any movement after a while and pulled back to see that Honoka had fallen asleep.

"Guess you're staying the night," she laid her down on the bed and switched off the lights.

"I see," Kotori leaned back against a wall, a worried look on her face she wanted to see Honoka instead of talking about her over the phone with Umi but her mother won't let her go so late in the night.

"It's okay Umi-chan, she'll be okay, she just needs some time to get over it,"

Umi looked up at the sky "i know but i didn't think it would affect her so much,"

"You know what Umi-chan, i kinda understand why it affected her so much,"

"Huh?" Umi got confused.

"Today the date"

"It is tuesday, what about," Umi looked at the calendar "it's the same date, so that's why,"

Kotori smiled painffully "Yeah,"

"She'll be fine by tomorrow,"

"But tomorrow is-" Kotori started,

"Yeah," Umi bit her lip "she has to get through it,"

Umi headed inside, the wind was a bit strong, "the day it's a bit like that day, i is getting pretty late i'll see you tomorrow, good night kotori,"

"Good night," Kotori kept the phone down,

"if only the skies were clear that day, Honoka life would be too but now she has go through this storm everytime she remembers it," Kotori laid down to sleep hoping that the next day, the skies would be clear again.


	7. Honoka's absence

"Come on Kayo-chin you can stretch more than that" hanayo bent more sweat dripping off her face, she struggled trying to bend

"I can't,"

"Come on you can do it," Rin said trying to help her by pushing her back, but it seems there was a downside in that, Hanayo yelled due to pain

"Rin-chan that hurts," Rin backed away hands in front of her in defense

"I'm so sorry," Maki stood far away from them, not because she gets annoyed by Rin easily or something, she does get easily annoyed but it was for a different reason today she didn't get to see someone today and it has been bothering her for a while not that she'll admit it even to herself, the second years were sure taking a lot of time, she let out a sigh and rested against the wall and closed her eyes.

"She's absent?" Eli's voice caught her attention and she opened her eyes,the said girl was with Umi, they had only climbed halfway to the terrace so they were still standing on the stairs people below and above wouldn't be able hear thier conversation, Maki was able to hear because she was near the door.

"Yeah!" Umi said, from her tone it was clear that she wanted to finish this conversation fast but it was not like Eli was going to

"Why didn't Honoka come?"Umi looked away.

"She said she had something to do today,"

"Like-" Eli said trying to Tell her to continue but Umi didn't

"She didn't tell me what it was," the grip on her bag tightened, Eli frowned

"But she's fine right , or did something happen to her?" Maki leaned a bit forward against the closed door she didn't know why she was eavesdropping in the first place but something tells that they won't have this conversation in front of everyone.

"She's fine don't worry", Umi said although her words didn't match her face she was the one who looked worried, Eli wondered if Umi really knows why Honoka was absent "if something happened i will definitely tell you,". Eli stared at her for a few seconds and then let out a sign of relief

'That's good, i was getting worried when she didn't pick my call yesterday," Umi who was going up stopped suddenly "What you call her everyday then?" .

"No only yesterday since it was raining,"Umi frowned

"Didn't you walk home with her," but Eli was not listening to her she went up and opened the door leading to the terrace, fortunately Maki had moved away from the door just in time.

"Everyone it seems our leader had some work today, so she is absent" everyone blinked at her sudden announced,

"Why did something happen?" Hanayo shook her head

"She's fine, she couldn't make it school today that'a all"

"That's not all," Maki thought, she wanted to know why Honoka didn't come but it didn't look like she's going to get some answers asking Umi, maybe she could ask Kotori, she signed knowing Umi she would have told Kotori to be quiet as well, speaking of which

"I'm sorry for being late everyone," Kotori apologized as she came in.

"Well we don't even know weather we are practising," Nozomi said.

"Kotori-chan, Honoka-chan is absent," Rin asked "do you know why?' . Kotori glanced at Umi before answering

"No, sorry Rin-chan,".

"hmmp i knew it", Maki was about to say goodbye and leave when Eli spoke up,

"How about we go to Honoka's house to see why she was absent"she suggested, everyone thought it was a good idea except

"No!" everyone looked at confusion at Umi's outburst, the archer cleared her throught and spoke.

"We can't, she's not in her house," Eli turned to her

"How do you know that, you said you don't know the reason for her absence," Umi paused for a minute and then replied

"But she did tell me that, although she didn't tell where she was going,"

"Yeah, Umi-chan is right" Kotori added "Honoka-chan did say that,".If Kotori was also telling the same thing Umi is probably not lying Eli decided.

"Ok, why don't we just go home," Nozomi suggested before the conversation went any further, everyone nodded already tired from school, teachers sure give a ton of homework when holidays are close by, but Maki wanted to see Honoka.

"I know," she said as an idea came to her mind.

"You know what Maki-chan?" Rin interrupted her thoughts, Maki wondered when did she come in front of her,

"Umm," Maki looked away from her thinking what to say " i know what song to use for our next performance" good excuse.

"That's excellent nya," as Rin kept babbling on and on about how amazing thier next live will be,Maki had made up her mind on something.

 

 

"you want to buy something?".Maki twirled a lock of her hair and looked away from them

"yeah"

"can we come too?"Rin asked.

"no, it is a different route than the usual one so i'm going myself",Honayo and Rin looked at each other.

"ok then we will meet tommorrow"

"yeah"Maki continued walking towards where she wanted to go, she looked up the Homura sweets shop banner she didn't like lying to her friends but she could'nt tell them that she actually wanted to meet Honoka she was a smart student and she suspected that Umi was lying so she wanted to see herself wheather Honoka was there or not,

"welcome" a voice said as she entered the shop,it was Honoka's mother as usual,

'oh you must be Honoka's friend, hello there"

"I'm sorry for the intrusion is-" Maki started.

"no I'm sorry dear Honoka is not at home" her mother gave a apologetic smile, but Maki could see that the smile looked like a painful smile as if she was trying to hide her sadness, but she could not figure out what she could be sad about or maybe the redhead was just seeing things.

"ok,but where did she go anyway?"

"to her aunt's house" it was not like Honoka to take a day off just to visit her aunt,maybe the ginger was just taking a break.

"ok, i guess i should be going"

"You could wait for her if you want" her mother offered.

"no it is getting late, mom will be worrried if go home late" she turned around to leave,

"ok dear, Honoka is pretty lucky, to have friends like you who care about her" Maki paused at the door hearing the sentence and blushed she rushed hoping her mother did'nt see her red face, closing the door behind her she leaned back on the wall and hid her face in her hands.

"why am i so worried about Honoka anyway, she will come to school tomorrow" the signed and looked up at the orange sky, "maybe because she is my friend or maybe because i wanted to prove Umi wrong" speaking of which she realized Umi was right, but there was something else which was missing in this incident, if only someone could tell her what it is,

"that's it"

"what's it Maki-chan?"Maki snapped out of her thoughts seeing Rin in front of her, her eyes twiched in irritation

"Rin what on earth are you doing here?"she screamed while the others wondered why did this girl scream seeing her friend, Rin sweatdropped maybe going to get sweets at Honoka's shop today was a bad idea.

 

 

Turning to one side Honoka looked at the messages she got from Umi and Kotori

"How did it go?"

"Are you okay?"

She was just thinking of replying when suddenly a call appeared on the screen, there was no name given,

"Hello?" she answered unsurely.

"Hello Honoka", a familiar voice replied, Honoka looked at the phone, it wasn't an unknown number it was the redhead's number, she had not saved everyone's number in her new phone she had brought, the old phone broke when she fell down on the floor the other day, she should have know better than to do acrobatics while the floor while it was wet, meaning messing around atleast she thought she was doing acrobatics, she slid on the floor and banged with the door , miraculously she just got a few scratches but the poor phone didn't make it.

She winced at the memory, she had yet to save everyone's number, but how did Maki get her number.

"I got you're number from Umi", Maki answered as if reading her thoughts,

"Oh," Honoka glanced at the clock, it read 11:30 pm,she wondered why Maki called her this late in the night. "So why did you call Maki-chan?"

"Well umm," there was a pause on the other end "i wanted to say good night that's all," .Honoka wasn't so stupid to believe that, to think Maki could make such a lame excuse, the person who dosen't even reply when someone says good morning is suddenly calling to tell her good night

"Honoka, Honoka? can you hear me "

"Come on Maki-chan you expect me to believe that, you wanted to talk about something else right?".

"Well, i just wanted to ask is everything alright you didn't come to school today?" Maki asked.

Honoka blinked wondering if it was really Maki who was talking to her, calling her and asking about her, she smiled.

"That's sweet of you Maki-chan" she said.

"It- it's not like i was worried or something", even without looking Honoka could say that Maki was blushing , "we could not practice today, how can we give a good performance this way, muse might not get good rank like this", even on the phone Maki won't give up her tsundere act.

"So you're worried about muse as well?"

"What, no i-" Honoka giggled, she was teasing Maki too much, she decided to stop otherwise the redhead may get angry.

"Hehe sorry Maki-chan, i had to go out today don't worry though i won't miss practice tomorrow".

"That's good" Maki seemed relieved, she knows she just stopped but she wanted to know Maki's reaction on this one.

"Hee hee who knew Maki could be so sweet and concerned"

"Hey" Maki obviously didn't expect the teasing to start again "i said you i was only making sure you won't miss any other practice".

"Really?"

"Yeah!" She said.

"Really" Honoka stretched.

"Yeah!" Maki answered unsurEly.

"Reeaaaly?" Honoka dragged.

"Fine," looks like Maki couldn't take it anymore "i was a worried ok, of what might happen to muse if something happened to you, so-" Honoka was surprised she was only teasing Maki she expected Maki to just cut the call or yell at her or something, she didn't expect a honest answer from her,

"Well i-" Maki on the other end had turned deep red realizing what she had said.

"Good night Honoka" she kept her phone down before Honoka could respond. Honoka smiled a bit and rolled in her bed and looked at the ceiling.

It's not like i wanted to be absent but i had to go there" she closed her eyes hoping she won't have any nightmares tonight.


	8. Secrets

"Honoka !" The said girl snapped out of her thoughts to see Eli glaring at her.

"That's the fifth time i had to call you, stop daydreaming"

"Sorry Eli-chan" Honoka apologized.

"Honestly-" Eli started again.

"Let her be Eli-" Umi interjected "She apologized already" everyone looked at Umi in shock, normally even she would scold Honoka if the ginger was not paying attention but now she was supporting her,

"Umm," Eli was surprised too "sorry about that," she turned back to the meeting

"So what were we discussing" she decided it was best to leave Honoka alone today. Maki frowned watching this interaction

"She's acting kind to Honoka all of a sudden" she looked at them as Umi whispered something in Honoka's ear.

"Don't tell me they are-" Maki looked away to avoid making any assumptions, noone was really paying attention to the meeting and that included Nozomi, in her opinion there were other interesting things to notice like Maki's expression.

"Wow, i wonder how Umi-chan dosen't notice the glares that Maki-chan is giving from time to time" as if she read Nozomi's thoughts Umi turned around to look at others, Maki looked away from her just in time.

"Strange i'm sure i felt like some one was watching me"

"Nozomi" Eli called her.

"What is it Eli-chi?" Eli pointed at Rin and Nico

"They are not agreeing to practice the steps"

"But we did it 6 times already, please spare us" they wined.

"Well it's no use if you're not doing it properly" Nozomi smiled seeing both of them complain about cruelty on humans, they sure make a big deal out of everything, she suddenly grabbed Eli's hand and pulled her aside. The sudden action made Eli almost fall down.

"Nozomi what-"

"I had a question to ask" she said before Eli finished her sentence, Eli stood properly

"What is it?"

"Did something happen between you and Honoka-chan yesterday?". Eli got confused with the question, she looked up at the sky

"Guess it won't be raining today"

"Eli-chi?"

"No" Eli had to look down from the sky when the sunlight became brighter.

"Why are you asking that?"

"Well-" Nozomi "she came early one day, became absent one day and does all the practice without a complaint today, so i was just curious of her sudden changes in behavior" . Nozomi did have a point but still

"I get it, but why do you think something happened between us?"

"Because she became absent right after that rainy day when you two walked home together, so you were the laat person to see her so i thought you'll be knowing something" Eli shook her head.

"No she was normal with me"

"I see"

"Eri-chan" thier energetic leader nearly knocked Eli down with a sudden hug,

"Honoka be carefull" Eli said as if scolding her, but laughed afterwards

"So what is it?". Honoka moved back and pointed to the others who were practising some dance steps.

"Could you teach me that step again? I didn't get it". Eli smiled at her

"Sure thing, good you're back to normal"

"Eri-chan?". Eli shook her head

"It's nothing come on let's go practice, i'm letting you go still you learn it" Honoka pretended to be shocked

"But it's so difficult, don't be strict with me" both of them knew that Eli would never be strict with anyone, that's the reason Honoka came to Eli in the first place.

"I'll help you" Honoka gulped hoping that's not who she thinks it is, her hopes went down seeing Umi in front of her, Honoka had a shocked look again and Nozomi knows for sure that this shock was real. Honoka was more terrified from taking lessons from Umi than taking scolding from her teachers, she gave a apologetic look to Honoka as the ginger was trying to get away from the situation but it was impossible now.

"You'll learn the dance in no time" both of them smiled at Honoka, while the ginger cried out

"Someone save me"

 

 

The slow crunching of the leaves could be heard as, two girls walked slowly or rather one was walking and the other was trying her best not to fall down.

"You didn't have to break my bones Umi-chan!"

"Don't exagurate" Umi said "besides we missed practice yesterday, so i tried to make up for it" she adjusted her huge bag and walked a bit faster, which Honoka struggled to keep up.

"Yesterday's practice?" Honoka pouted "Umi-chan you just made us do one week's practice"

"Didn't i tell you not to exagurate?" Umi signed.

"I'm not" to think Honoka was thier leader.

"Look the live is next week, we don't have much time we must make sure the show is a success" Honoka smiled tiredly glad Umi was so concerned about thier performance but the blue haired archer had always the habit of overdoing things, wheather it was studies, idol practice or any other things, after Eli and Umi made them practice they could barely stand up if only they understand that the rest of them don't have the stamina like they do.

"Don't worry Umi-chan we will make it a sucess" Umi huffed.

"Now you suddenly got energy out of nowhere" Honoka laughed a bit

"Well seeing you so worried about muse, i suddenly got energy"

"I don't understand you" Honoka looked over Umi, she was tried too but she was just not showing it, in fact Honoka wondered how did Umi carry the big archery items after that intense training.

"Hey Umi-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you need help carrying that bag?".

"No need," she was confused with the sudden offer " that came out of nowhere," Umi said, just a minute ago Honoka could not lift herself up, now she was offering to lift Umi's bag.

"Well if you can carry something, then carry you're bag" Umi returned Honoka's bag to her, she was carrying it the whole way, since Honoka couldn't do it. At that point Umi remembered something.

"Hey Honoka how's you're hand?"

"Hmm?"

"You know you got hurt on thay day, how is you're hand now? she asked. Honoka looked at Umi in confusion when suddenly it flashed back in her mind, the time when Maki squeezed her hand.

"Oh, yeah it's fine, but that was a long time ago" she said wondering why Umi remembered that all of a sudden, she had forgotten it too.

"Why did you bring that up suddenly?".Umi did not look at her, she suddenly stopped which made Honoka stop as well.

"So how did it happen?" she asked, Honoka tried to look at Umi to see what she really wants to know, but Umi kept her back at her.

"I told that day, i got hit-"

"-by the machine, that's what u said," Umi turned and glared at her "but tell me what really happened Honoka?"

"What do u m- mean U- Umi-chan?" Honoka stammered.

"You can't fool me" Umi stepped at bit closer to her "i got hit by a machine, really you think i'll believe that?".

Honoka gulped, she didn't think Umi will find out about her lies, or make a big deal about it, seeing as she was not getting an answer Umi continued

"When you hit something it only hits in one spot and that spot would have gotten swollen or blood would have come out of it, but you're whole hand was red that day it didn't look like you hit something, it was like" Umi looked straight into her eyes "someone had squeezed it".

Honoka gasped and stumbled back, these actions proved to Umi that what she was telling is true, the good thing about Honoka was that she is very expressive with her feelings so she can't hide anything, Honoka started sputtering nonsense trying to deny the truth, but it was pointless. Umi didn't say anything just glared at signed knowing it was pointless to argue.

"So care to explain what happened?" the ginger leaned against a wall and told her about that day.

"Should have know, Maki was acting kind to you that day" on second thought she acts kind to you everyday.

"Yeah it's not Maki-chan's fault, she said sorry and even treated my hand"

"Fine, i'm surprised that she spaced out though"

"Yeah, she had lots of strength huh?" Honoka laughed nervously.

"So Umi-chan"

"Don't worry i understand that it was an accident" Umi said, Honoka cares about her friends more than anything and she would never want them sad.

"Yay, thanks Umi-chan"

"They say people don't let go of the person whom they like" Kotori words repeated in her head, she shook it away, but it got her thinking.

"Maki is usually carefully, was it really an accident?". At that point it was Honoka's turn to realize something.

"Say where's Kotori-chan?". Umi frowned

"She said she had some work to do so she went home early" without hearing the reply Umi started walking at a faster pace.

"Hmm really?" Honoka realized Umi had walked ahead, "wait Umi-chan i'm still tired you know".


	9. Unexpected situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in this world have secrets wheather it is big or small secrets are still secrets,some people are good at hiding it and some people are not, sometimes secrets are shared between friends which we don't want the third friend to know, but secrets cannot be hidden forever, a time will come when the secret gets revealed, and when it does things start to get ugly, unfortunately Umi learned it the hard way, she knew keeping this secret from Honoka was a bad idea, but she did not know wheather to telling her right away was a good idea or not.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" when she didn't hear a reply from Kotori she turned to Umi,

"Umi-chan?". Umi looked at Honoka who stood in front of them, she was trying to act angry but she could'nt Kotori was leaving them possibly forever and they didn't even tell her, Umi opened her mouth but no words came out of it. Kotori sat on a chair next to crying and muttering sorry over and over again for not telling, everyone still seemed shocked with the turn of events, it all happened in a blink of an eye, one minute they were eating, drinking and having fun, the next minute Umi suddenly stood up requesting for everyone's attention, they knew by Umi's tone that it was something important but they never imagined it to be this important.

Kotori was leaving japan in a week, and she was going far away to another country to learn about fashion designing, Honoka didn't ask where she was going, because she didn't want Kotori to go there. She would be happy for her friend, that she got an opportunity to do something she always wanted, but not if she had to be separated from her.

"It's Kotori's decision, you must understand", Umi seemed get some words out, "she wanted to tell it to you herself, but she never got the courage to do so-"

"But she told you?" Honoka realized at that point that Umi knew it all along, Kotori knew that Umi can handle the news better than her, well Honoka had to admit that it was true but still friends should not hide these matters from each other, Umi used to tell that, and now she herself hid something so big, atleast this explains why she has been avoiding any questions relating Kotori lately.

"There's just no-" everyone looked sadly at Honoka, who bent down in front of Kotori.

"You can't leave kotori-chan, is this really what you want to do?".

"I'm sorry Honoka-chan, i wanted to tell you but you were going through so much back then so i couldn't upset you more-" her voice cracked , Honoka didn't hear the rest, she stood up slowly everyone wondered what she was going to do

"I can't accept this"

"Honoka" Umi said.

"No!" without another word, she dashed out of the room ignoring her friends calling after her, she grabbed her bag and left she just wanted to get out of the school, she didn't care where she was going, the only thing thay mattered was that she went far away from school.

She suddenly found herself in a big garden, which was empty, she had no idea how long she had ran, but it should have been a long time because her legs were killing her, she panted heavily and crashed down on the soft grass.

She didn't know where she was exactly but that was the least of her worries, bringing both her knees to her chest, she put her arms around them and buried her face in as if to disconnect herself from the world, noone else was there which was a good thing for her, some time to herself was what she wanted, atleast that's what she thought.

"What are you doing here, Honoka?" a familiar voice said. That was impossible she was sure she had come far away from school, yet she found her.

"Are you okay?"

"please go away",Honoka thought, it was not like Honoka didn't want her to be there, but right now she didn't want to meet anyone that's the reason she didn't go home, but how did she find her anyway, maybe everyone went looking for her around the place, but i was amazing that they found her so quickly, it's been only 20 minutes since she came to that place, she didn't lift her head hoping the person would just leave her alone,but the person didn't go, she sat next to Honoka quietly.

Silence loomed between them, only sound of the wind could be heard, she did want to be alone but it was getting difficult to breathe when she is covering her face, after about 15 minutes Honoka raised her head, the girl's red hair blew gently from the wind she had her eyes closed, it looked like she was just enjoying the feeling of fresh air.

"Maki-chan?". Maki become aware that Honoka was finally looking up, she gave a sad smile.

"Good i thought you'll remain in that position forever" Honoka sat up straight at looked down.

"You okay?" Honoka glanced at her, of course Honoka was anything but okay, Maki obviously knew that too but maybe she just wanted to a conversation, but Honoka had other questions in mind.

"Well, what are you doing here Maki-chan?" Maki huffed, obviously not impressed that Honoka answered her question with a question.

"Really, that's the first thing you say?' Honoka scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Sorry Maki-chan, i don't know where i have come, and to think you're here too is more confusing" she said.

"You're at my dad's summer house" Maki said, Honoka blinked how on earth did she reach a place which they had to take a train to go.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was newly built" that made more sense, now that she noticed it had many flowers and a beautiful fountain , and the grass was soft and everything, no wonder why noone was around.

"How many summer houses does you're family have maki-chan?"

"About 10"

"10?" Maki's family sure was rich.

"By the way Honoka" Maki said "how did you reach here, this place is atleast 3 kilometers away from school, not to mention you didn't even know about this place until i told you",

Honoka frowned, Maki was right how did she come here,all she could remember was running like crazy, she didn't even know where she was going, so it must have been a miracle that she reached to one of Maki's summer homes, she should have ran really fast to reach a the place in 30 minutes, maybe she could have won a marathon in that speed.

"I don't remember, i just wanted to get out of school and then i started running super fast and before i knew-"

"You reached here-" Maki finished for her. Honoka nodded, she must have looked silly to everyone on the streets.

"Strange, what a coincidence" Maki muttered.

"Well yeah!" Honoka said, but she became curious of something "by the way Maki-chan, how did you know that i was here".

It's couldn't be that Maki knew perfectly that she would be there in one of her summer houses.

"We have cameras for security purposes, so a security guy saw you and said to papa and papa said to me that one of my friends are at the summer house, so i thought i maybe it was you.

"And why's that?"

"Because you ran away earlier and i didn't invite anyone else here today", hearing that Honoka realized she came to her house without permission.

"Sorry about suddenly barging in-"

"It's okay, don't worry about it"Maki said, the entire day was kind of crazy, she was trying to get away from one situation but ended up in another, she would have never imagined that she would be sitting in a garden talking with Maki, or get to know about Kotori's sudden departure today, suddenly the things which happen in the clubroom flashed in her mind, it's not like it was not in her mind but it was not bothering her that much when she was talking with Maki.

But now she realized her friend was leaving them in a week and there's nothing she can do about it,

"Honoka are you okay?

"Yeah i'm" she touched her face,odd she didn't realize she was crying.

"Well that's odd, i think something went in my eyes" faking a smile, she rubbed her eyes trying to stop the tears, Maki reached out and grabbed both her hands

"Don't"

"Huh?"

"Just let them out, bottling up your emotions will make you more upset" it was quite funny hearing that from Maki, she would be the first one in list of people who never become emotional in front of others but Honoka is nor someone who can't hide her feelings, few seconds later she burst out into tears, Maki didn't do anything or say anything, she did not know how to comfort a crying person, she was never alone in these situations anyway her family was always busy both her mom and dad never really interact much with her, and thier family had a respect in society so her dad always said her to keep in emotions in check, because thier daughter needed to be strong like them.

"I'm sorry Maki-chan, didn't mean to cry suddenly like that" Maki finally looked at her, the evening sun's orange light sparkled in Honoka's teary eyes, she quickly turned away.

"How can she look beautiful even when she's crying?" she paused for a while " wait what am i even thinking, this is a serious situation" she stood up suddenly and started walking towards the house, maybe they stayed in the garden for too long, Honoka thought Maki had got tired of her and wanted to go away, but the redhead turned back

"Aren't you coming?"

"Huh?"

"The wind is getting pretty strong" as if on cue, the speed started to increase Honoka nodded and went in with her.

 

"I think some coffee would be good"

"Alright" the servent left them alone after asking what they wanted. Honoka's eyes were downcast and she didn't lift her head up even when the servent brought sweets, bread and coffee. Maki frowned maybe food was not the best way to cheer up people, maybe she should tell something.

"Honoka!" she called out suddenly, the said girl raised her head.

"Crap, now what do i say?"

"Umm" she started Honoka looking at her expectadly.

"You should stop Kotori from leaving" Honoka stared at her for sometime and then looked down again. Maki mentally panicked,

"Was that a wrong thing to say,?"

"You think so?" Honoka asked snapping her out of her thoughts, Maki paused for a while and then nodded.

"But how?" well of course how was she supposed to stop Kotori who had everything prepared to leave, in fact she has to just take her bags and go to the airport.

"Umm, i'm not sure but i'm sure you'll find a way" Maki hid her face immediately after realizing what she said,

"What am i saying, i'm such an idiot" Honoka was surprised to hear that from Maki, Maki heard giggling removing her hands she saw Honoka smiling and giggling, Maki was relieved that atleast thier leader was smiling now, but what was she giggling for?

"Oh that's sweet of you to say Maki-chan, it's great to know that you trust me"Maki's face turned bright red, she quickly started drinking coffee hoping Honoka would just drop forget what she said.

"You're right Maki-chan" she suddenly stood up, "we became school idols for a reason, and we wanted to sing and dance together there's no way we can let it end like this" placing her cup down she looked at Honoka who was looking determined now.

"Thanks Maki-chan" she gave a bright smile, Maki turned away blushing again it was not fair that Honoka could make her blush just like that.

"I didn't do anything" she said.

"Umm, Maki-chan?" Honoka's voice grew quiet again, what was it now, did something happen again?, she thought Honoka was back to normal but maybe she was wrong.

"Can i have some more bread, i kind of finished off all the bread the maid had brought" Maki signed, those words could only mean that thier leader was back to being that same cheerful Honoka again, she nodded asking the servent to bring more bread as Honoka, as Honoka thanked her again for helping her out today.


	10. The love letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli seems to be more and more attracted to Honoka and the ginger gets a love letter from a unknown fan.

Oopening the window Eli smiled as the warm sunlight lit up the room, it was cloudy a few days back and the room was dark even with the bright lights on, only the sunlight makes you feel that you have real light, because it gives both warmth and light, "Just like her, she shines like the sun and brightenes up everyone around her, sure there were some cloudy days but, the sun always shines down on us just like her".

"With that poetry in you're mind i bet you can write the lyrics instead of Umi-chan this time" Eli turned around hearing the sudden voice, Nozomi sat on the chair at the table an amused look on her face.

"Nozomi when did you come?" she didn't realize Nozomi was there in the room, she should have atleast heard the door opening.

"Well it's been 15 minutes, you were so lost in you're dreamland that you didn't notice me coming in"Eli blushed it was not like her to space out like that, so Nozomi was watching her the whole time without telling anything. She sat down at her table, she still didn't feel like doing her work even though it's why she's here in the first place.

"What do you mean by poetry?"

"Hmm?"

"You said i had a poetry in mind" Eli pointed out.

"Well you were humming a tune which i didn't hear before,so it must have been some song you made by yourself" Eli mentally facepalmed not only was she spaced out, she was even singing a song without realizing it, if Nozomi tells it to others then-

"Well can you-"

"Don't worry i won't tell anyone" Nozomi said, Eli sighed in relief. "Although it's not so embarrassing if you tell it to anyone".

"But please don't" Nozomi was right it wasn't a big deal, but she has some reputation to keep as student council president, she's usually focused and dosen't get distracted easily but nowadays she's not able to focus because she keeps thinking about a certain someone.

"You have changed too, Eri-chan you seem more happier" a certain ginger's words repeated in her head.

"-chi, Eli-chi" a sudden voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Nozomi smirked,

"See you're getting lost in you're thoughts again".

"Umm well," Nozomi was looking through her tarot cards, must have probably finished her work while she was day dreaming.

"Hey Nozomi"

"Yes?" Eli fidgeted in her seat.

"Do you think i have changed?" Nozomi was surprised with the sudden question, she looked down at her cards for awhile and then looked up to answer.

"Yeah, you have you look more-" Nozomi looked outside "-happier".

Eli didn't say anything, she gathered the papers which she was working on, even though she didn't do much today she already finished most of the paper work yesterday so she just had to check them today, as she was about to put the papers in the cupboard, Nozomi said something.

"They usually say people get happy without any reason when they fall in love"

"What?" due to the unexpected response Eli dropped the papers which she was holding, they spread all over the floor and the fact that the fan was switched on didn't help the situation.

Nozomi didn't move a inch as if there weren't papers flying around the room, realizing the papers may fly out of the room through the windows she closed them as Eli quickly switched off the fan, wondering who switched it on in the first place, as Nozomi closed the last window she saw the second and first years walking together, they must have probably met along the way ,Nico was walking in front of them like a leader. Maki was smiling, curious to why she was smiling she followed the redhead's gaze to find that she was looking at the ginger,

"Should have known,"

"Well that's what people say" Nozomi replied, as she sat back down.

"Don't be silly they are just rumors," her face was flustered and she had turned away from Nozomi as she was picking up the papers, Nozomi frowned.

"Why does the cards tell me that something bad is going to happen?"

"Hey Nozomi these papers are not going to pick themselves you know"

"Oh, sorry sorry", forgetting about her cards fortune, she went to help Eli she can't always predict the right future, maybe the cards are wrong, hopefully they are.  
×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

The big box made a 'thud' sound as Umi placed it on the table. Honoka and Kotori stopped thier conversation to look at it.

"What's in the box, Umi-chan?" Kotori asked.

"You'll see" Umi opened it, they looked inside to see many letters in it, they took one each and opened them, they were all fan letters for muse

"I love muse, i love everyone in you're group, i hope you'll win the love live this time, i'll always be supporting you".

"All of the muse members are so wonderful and talented, all the best for love live, i'm sure you'll give a wonderful performance". The three of them smiled as they read each letter they didn't write much, just a line or two but they could tell that they really mean what they had written and had high hopes on thier group.

Honoka smiled after reading another letter she went to take another one when a pink envelope caught her attention, she reached out for it and took it, it was no different than the others except the color, Honoka was about to open it when the bell rang signalling the start of the class. Umi closed the letter she was reading and kept the box down,

"Well guess we'll have to see the rest afterwards". Honoka frowned she wanted to see the letter, but she didn't want to risk seeing it in the class , the teachers have a sharp eye and they might take it from her, she'll just have to wait for the school to get over.

After the classes got over, Umi took her bag and the box so that she could show the rest of the Muse,

"Come on let's go" but Honoka decided it would be a good time to open the letter.

"Honoka?"Umi said confused as to why the ginger didn't move from her place, she opened the letter, curious as to what was written in it Umi and Kotori glanced at it over Honoka's shoulders,

Dear Honoka,

I've always admired you, how you make the everyone shine while singing on stage. You always find hope in the most difficult situations and you keep moving forward no matter what happens, you're cute, funny and always there to help others. So, i just wanted to tell that i like you very much i hope you keep smiling and make others to smile too.

With love, you're no 1 fan.

The letter didn't have a name written on it, Umi and Kotori looked at each other " this is bad". Honoka didn't say anything for awhile.

"Umm, Honoka?" the ginger closed the letter

"Sheesh she didn't have to praise me so much". Honoka grinned, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Huh?"

"She's praising me too much, i mean the rest of the muse are amazing too" she was still grinning probably happy with the compliments.

"Wow, and she even said she's my no 1 fan" Umi and Kotori blinked once, and then they realized Honoka didn't understand what the person was trying to say at all. Kotori sweatdropped.

"Honoka-chan is so dense" Umi had to control herself from dropping the box on Honoka's head.

"You're so-"

"Umi-chan!"

"Hmm?" the box was almost going to fall,

"isn't it best that Honoka-chan dosen't know". Kotori whispered in her ear, Umi realized that Kotori had a point,

"Yeah!" she held the box properly, otherwise it might really fall on the ginger's head.

"Come on let's go to the clubroom" Umi said.

"Okay!"as Honoka kept rambling on and on about how happy everyone will be after reading the letters. The other two second years walked behind her leaving a little distance between them so that the ginger can't hear anything they are speaking.

"Hey Kotori, don't you think that whoever wrote the letter seems to know Honoka quite well?" Kotori kept looking in front of her,

"Yeah otherwise she would'nt have written a love letter, so hopefully we can find whoever it is"

"Yeah and put a stop to it before it can go any further" Umi said in determination as she curled her hand into a fist.


	11. Unexpected feelings

The clock ticked slowly showing that it was 4:00 pm, the school hallways were empty everyone had already went home, but there was someone in the music room who was playing the piano or atleast trying to,

Maki had her hands raised above the piano as if she was going to start playing it, but she sighed and brought them down, she leaned back and rubbed her forehead, it's been 1 hour since she came in the music room, but she hadn't been able to play the piano at all.

"Come on stop thinking about it, it shouln't matter to me", that's what she kept telling herself but she couldn't get the incident from her mind, she got up and gazed at the skies which was turning orange as she recalled what had happened an hour ago,

1 hour ago,

The clubroom burst open, as the three 2nd years entered with one of them having a broad smile on her face,

"Idiot why do you always open the door like that, you might break it one day or worse you might give me hearing problems" Nico complained glaring at her junior.

"We got fan letters, lots of them" Honoka said cheerfully as if Nico had never said anything.

"Hey!" Nico said, but was interrupted again with a thud as Umi placed down the box.

"So we're famous now nya!" Rin asked excitedly,

"Suppose so", Umi can't tell just being popular in thier school as famous, but they were doing good progress, she was sure that they will become famous some day. Everyone soon started reading the letters and smiling after reading one by one, except Maki who found her book interesting than boring letters, she just wished that everyone would hurry up and finish reading them so that they could go practice.

"What? someone yelled , she looked up from her book, to see a very shocked Nico holding a letter,

"Noone praised about the super idol Nico-nii's great idol abilities-" Maki tuned out from Nico's rant but it was difficult considering that she was sitting right next to her, if she knew they would be getting these letters today she would have brought her earplugs or headphones, who writes letters anyway can't they message or e-mail or something but then that won't be something a real fan would do.

Maki went a bit far away from Nico and was about to return to reading her book when, she saw something in Honoka's hand it was a big pink coloured envelope, she frowned immediately ,of course she knew it was another boring letter but there was something different about it , maybe because of the colour, or maybe it was because Honoka was holding it.

Out of curiosity Maki asked,

"Hey Honoka?"

"Hmm?" the ginger who was smiling when seeing the letter Rin was holding looked at the redhead,

"What is it Maki-chan, aren't you reading any letters?, see this one it's good and-"

"Forget that" Maki twirled a lock of her hair,

"What's written in the letter you're holding?" that got everyone's attention.

"Yeah read it to us" Honayo asked.

"Ok!" as Honoka read the letter, Maki couldn't describe what she was feeling, a sudden rush of sadness, jealousy came to her, it was as if Honoka told them some tragic news instead of reading a love letter, of course everyone realized that it was love letter expect the leader herself.

"Someone help us" Honayo suddenly screamed scaring Rin and Nico who fell out of thier chairs,

"Ouch what was that for?" Nico asked angrily, rubbing her head.

"Yeah Kayo-chin, why did you scream like that?"

"Now this news will become scandolus if someone finds out Honoka-chan got a love - hmmmpp" she was stopped by a hand on her mouth, Kotori smiled as if it was normal for her to close Honayo's mouth.

"What did you say?" Honoka asked confused of why Honayo freaked out suddenly, and why Kotori suddenly closed her mouth.

"Honayo sure can get excited without a reason" Umi said smiling or atleast trying to,

"Hmmpp?" the girl squirmed, but Kotori didn't let go.

"We should just forget about this and go practice, right Honayo?" Umi gave her a death glare.

"Y-yeah!" Honayo stuttered as Kotori let go of her, everyone wondered why Umi wanted to hide it from Honoka but they kept quiet it was better not to make Umi angry,

"Hehe wonder why she praised me so much" Honoka asked.

"One dense idiot!" Nico muttered.

"Maybe she wants to be friends nya!" Rin said, or maybe Honoka wasn't only the dense one.

"Another dense idiot!"

"Huh?"

"Nothing" finally Eli stood up,

" Come on let's go, you can see from this that everyone is expecting us to do well, we can't let then down" she said, everyone nodded as they stood up to go practice.

"Sorry" Maki said, her heart beating faster than usual, it became more when Honoka looked at her she turned away and took her bag,

"I just remembered that i have to finish a important work, so i can't attend practice today" she said and walked away before anyone could say anything.  
*****************************************************  
She leaned back in her seat,

"it should not bother me but i can't help it, the moment her eyes lit up when she read the letter, it felt like that letter had taken her away from me", she paused.

"Wait taken away, what am i thinking Honoka isn't mine yet". She blushed

"Wait yet, ?" , as if Honoka will be mine in the future" she hit her head on the keys of the piano in frustration and winced as an unpleasant music rang from the piano. She lifted her head

"Am i really in love with-"

"No, maybe i'm sick, yeah that's it, i should go home and rest". She left the music room convincing herself that she didn't like Honoka more than a friend.

It was a late evening, as soon as Maki stepped out the warm evening air greeted her along with a sudden hug,

"Woah!" she stumbled back and almost fell down, but she managed to support herself and the person hugging her, she looked down to see ginger hair and froze it was the person she didn't want to see right now,

Before she could do more than blink, two baby blue eyes looked into her eyes, her hands tightened around Maki's neck, a broad smile on her face, the close proximity caused Maki's face to turn scarlet, sure she had blushed before and Honoka had come close to her before as well, but she never did something like this,

with Honoka face so near her Maki couldn't control what she was about to do next she closed her eyes and leaned closer to Honoka's face.


End file.
